stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader
|serie=''The Dark Lord Trilogy'' |föregås=''Star Wars: Kenobi'' |följs=''Imperial Commando: 501st'' }} ' ''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader ' är en roman skriven av James Luceno, och vilken gavs ut av Del Rey i november 2005. Handlingen i boken utspelar sig direkt efter händelserna i Star Wars: Episod III - Mörkrets Hämnd, och fokuseras på Darth Vader och hans väg mot prominens i det nyinvigda Galaktiska Imperiet. Författaren James Luceno spenderar mycket av ''Dark Lord till att beskriva Darth Vaders inre konflikt, när han successivt försöker skaka av sig sin gamla identitet som Anakin Skywalker. Samtidigt så försöker Palpatine använda dessa tidiga uppdrag han skickar Darth Vader på, både att lära honom vad det innebär att vara en Sith, som att konsolidera det begynnande Imperiet. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345477324; 22 november 2005; Del Rey, inbunden bok, 336 sidor. * ISBN 0739323946; 22 november 2005; Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på CD (Jonathan Davis - Uppläsare) * ISBN 0345477332; 27 juni 2006; Del Rey, pocketbok, 368 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 8324125264; 2006, Kartonowa Foliowana, inbunden bok på polska (Czarny Lord: Narodziny Dartha Vadera). * ISBN 8372456380; Amber, pocketbok på polska, 328 sidor. * ISBN 8495070928; June 2006, Alberto Santos Editor, pocketbok på spanska (Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro). * ISBN 0099491230; 2006, Arrow Books Ltd., pocketbok . * ISBN 978-80-252-1038-3; September 10, 2008, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Temný lord. Zrod Dartha Vadera). * ISBN 3442366097; december 2006, Blanvalet; pocketbok på tyska (Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader). * ISBN 9634971573; 2007, Szukits Kiadó; pocketbok på ungerska (Sötét nagyúr). Texten på baksidan Throughout the galaxy, it was believed that Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker - the Chosen One - had died on Coruscant during the siege of the Jedi Temple. And, to some extent, that was true. Anakin was dead. From the site of Anakin Skywalker's last stand - on the molten surface of the planet Mustafar, where he sought to destroy his friend and former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi - a fearsome specter in black has risen. Once the most powerful Knight ever known to the Jedi Order, he is now a disciple of the dark side, a lord of the dreaded Sith, and the avenging right hand of the galaxy's new Emperor. Seduced, deranged, and destroyed by the machinations of the Dark Lord Sidious, Anakin Skywalker is dead...and Darth vader lives. Word of the events that created him - the Jedi Council's failed mutiny against Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the self-crowned Emperor's retalitatory command to exterminate the Jedi Order, and Anakin's massacre of his comrades and Masters in the Jedi Temple - have yet to reach all quarters. On the Outer Rim world of Murkhana, Jedi Master Roan Shryne and Bol Chatak and Padawan Olee Startone are leading a charge on a Separtist stronghold, unaware that the tide, red with Jedi blood, has turned suddenly against them. When the three narrowly elude execution - and become the desperate prey in a hunt across space - it's neihter clone soldiers, nor the newly deployed stormtroopers, nor even the wrath of the power-hungry Emperor himself they must fear most. The deadliest threat rests in the hideously swift and lethal crimson lightsaber of Darth Vader - behind whose brooding mask lies a shattered heart, a poisoned soul, and a cunning, twisted mind hell-bent on vengeance. For the handful of scattered Jedi, survival is imperative if the light side of the Force is to be protected and the galaxy somehow, someday reclaimed. Yet more important still is the well-being of the twin infants, Leia and Luke Skywalker, the children of Anakin and his doomed bride, Padmé Amidala. Separated after Padmé's death, they must be made safe at all costs, lest the hope they represent for the future to be turned to horror by the new Sith regime - and the unspeakable power of the dark side. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar Kategori: The Dark Lord Trilogy Kategori: Darth Vader Kategori: James Luceno Kategori: Rise of the Empire era Kategori: Böcker Kategori: Del Rey